Her eyes and his smile
by Spirit of the Fallen
Summary: Who knew some one would go threw such lengths to keep to people from meeting but Love works in mysteroiuse ways. Will they be pushed together or ripped apart before they fall in love. Will the one who slipped up let them stay or be the one to end it.
1. A snake and a cousin's house

"Hanabi. What are you doing in my room?" Hinata asked grogly as she got up.

"No..No…Nothing." Hanabi said jumping up.

"Then why are you in my room going through my stuff?" Hianta asked getting up.

"Just looking for something." Hanabi said smiling.

"It better not be that snake of yours, your looking for." Hinata yelled.

"There he is." Hanabi yelled as she ran towards her sister.

"Don't move his wrapped around you." Hanabi wishpered.

"Get this damn thing or a will kill." Hinata yelled actaivating her Bykugan.

"Ok, OK." Hanabi said carefully unwravling the snake.

"No to get rid of you." Hinata yelled throwing Hanabi out.

Hinata began to get dressed and put on a black long sleeve thin sweeter and her favorite tight black jeans. She wore a pair of black shoes.

"Hinata get down here now." Hiashi said.

"Yes father." Hinata said running down the steps.

"Your going to go to Neji's for the day." Hiashi said.

"Yes father." Hinata said running out the door her long Dark Indigo. She was so happy she had let it grow past her shoulders.

"The car's outside." Hiashi said walking into his study.

"I wonder why his making me go to Neji's." Hinata thought to herself.

Hinata walked outside a limo waiting for her. She got in and told the Limo driver were to go.

"Yes Ms.Hinata." The driver said.

Hinata twiddled with her fingers as she waited to get to Neji's.

"Were here." The driver said opening the door.

"Thank you." Hinata said walking into the her cousin's house.

"Hey Hinata." Neji said leading her inside.

"So, is any body else her or is it just you." Hinata said smiling.

"Some of my friends are coming over later." Neji said closing the door.

"Can a call my friends Neji please and we can all hang out." Hinata said.

"Fine but what are you going to do here." Neji said soon regreeting asking.

"Well do plenty of girl stuff in your room and use your ps2." Hinata said smilling as she took out her cell phone.

"Hey Sakura come down to Neji's call Ino and tell hre to come too." Hianta said hanging up and quickly dialing another number.

"Tenten come on down to Neji's. (A loud thud.) Are you still there Tenten. Ohh you tripped its not because of…." Hinata said her friend hanging up.

"They'll be right over Neji." Hinata said walking to his room.

"Ok, well I'll be outside my friends are down the street already." Neji said walking outside.

"Hey guys what's up." Neji said running towards his friend.

"Hey so you got a new soccer ball." Sasuke said glaring at Naruto.

"I said I'm sorry a thousand times already." Naruto said glaring back at Sasuke.

"We have to stay outside because she's her." Neji said motioning to the housed.

Sasuke nodded knowing why.

"So let's play soccer already." Shikamaru said yawning.

Neji lead them to the back yard and they began to play.

Naruto stole the ball from Sasuke and passed to his teammate Neji. Neji ran past Shikamaru and the ball was almost stolen by Sasuke who tried to slide and kick it but only managed to trip. Neji kicked and scored the sun blazing above them.

"Let's go swim. It's getting to hot to play soccer." Naruto complained.

"For once Naruto's right." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Ok let's go already. We left our swim trunks over at the pool yesterday any way." Sasuke said waking past Neji who just followed.

They changed and quickly jumped in. Naruto and Sasuke started splashing each other for a while but it excaleted to them trying to kill each other.

"Why do they do this every time." Neji said sighing.

At that moment Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten walked out in their 2-piece bathing suites.

----------------------------------------------------Girl Pov-------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata lays on the couch waiting for her friends to finally get here when she heard some one kncoking on the door. She walked over to and opened it. Her friends standing in the doorway, Ino and Sakura fighting over God knows what.

"I see you finally made it." Hinata said Ino and Sakura stopping long enough to notice her.

"So what do you have planned." Tenten said walking in.

"Were going to go upstairs and Play Naruto clash of Ninja's on Neji's Ps2." Hinata said running upstairs, Tenten slowly walking behind here close to fainting.

"So were going to Neji's room?." Tenten asked.

"Yes Tenten and this time don't passout before we get in there because your not the lightest person in the world." Hinata said laughing.

"A didn't passout." Tenten said in a whisper.

"She's right she fainted thanks to the fact she was near Neji's room." Ino said laughing.

"Come on it was one time." Tenten pleaded.

"That's what you said last time which made the 20th time." Sakura said laughing.

"Were here." Hinata said opening the door.

"Uhhhhh." Tenten said passing out.

"Help me carry her in." Hinata said trying to drag Tenten in the room.

The finally got her on the bed and began to play. Hinata had one 5 straight games in a row thanks to her character. Ino had one twice with Sasuke.

"If my characters not on there atleast I can be my Plush Plush Sasuke." Ino yelled, Hinata sweet droping.

Sakura one 4 games thanks to her charcter.

"Huhh what happened?" A very confused Tenten asked relizing were she was and passing out again.

"We should probably go outside so she won't faint again." Sakura said.

"Let's go swimming we all brought ours." Ino said happily.

"I brought mine to." Hinata said making it officile they were going swimming.

"Now to wake Tenten." Hinata said evily.

"Get a bucket of ice cold water and a fake spider or bug." Hinata said smiling.

"Ok." Ino said running down stairs.

"Here you go." Ino said handing Hinata a fake spider and a bucket of water.

Hinata placed the spider in Tenten's hair and then dumped the water on her.

"Ahhh cold!" Tenten yelled joting up.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! A spider." Tenten yelled runnning into the bathroom.

"Maybe we should see if she's okay." Sakura said.

They walked into the bathroom to see Tenten rockng back in forth sucking her thumb.

"That wasn't a SPIDER. That wasn't a SPIDER. Find your happy place were bugs don't exist." Tenten said continuing to rock back and forth.

"The great weapon mistress beat by a fake spider." Hinata said laugihng.

"You did that. I'll kill you for that." Tenten yelled taking out a Kunia.

"Please no, no. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!." Hinata yelled running down the hall Tenten chasing her.

"Were going swimming if you put that Kunia down. Just don't kill me." Hinata screamed as she ran down the hall.

"Fine but you owe me big time." Tenten said putting the Kunia away and walking to the bathroom to change.

They all changed quickly and walked out side to see the guys already in the swimming pool.

-----------------------------------------------Now time---------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was wearing a black purple pokadot two piece. Ino wore a yellow black pkadoted two piece. Sakura wore a plain pink one. Tenten wore green with black pokadots.

The guys just stared their mouths at the bottom of the pool. After a while Naruto started to drown and luckily the snapped out of their trance long enough to save him.

"Hey guys." Hinata said tilting her head.

"Hey." Ino, Sakura, and Tenten said together.

"Neji I never meet the one with dark Indigo hair she's kinda a cute." Naruto said Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamoru hitting him in the head and growling.

"She's my couisin." Neji yelled.

"Don't ever look at her again that way." Sasuke yelled.

"You will never mention her in that way." Shikamaru yelled.

"All I said was she was cute." Naruto said all three of them hitting him again.

"Just shut up Naruto." Sasuke said coldly.

"So his names Naruto how cute." Hianta said gigling.

"Thanks. I think you are to." Naruto said all three of them punchig him and then beating the crap out of him.

"Let's go back inside and wait until there down." Hinata said slowly backing away.

**Sorry It's so short but the next one will be longer.**


	2. Naruto meets Hinata

"What just happend?" Hinata asked stunned at what just happened.

"Really why did they beat him and who was he?" Ino asked still stunned.

"I've never seen Neji so so so Violent." Tenten said cowering.

"It must have been to make you scared." Sakura said trying to laugh but only managed to make her mouth twich.

Neji walked in Tenten fainting.

"I don't want to even know and I'm sorry about what happened if you want you can swim with us." Neji said walking outside.

"Let's go then." Hinata said running outside.

Hinata slowly got in while Ino and Sakura (Manly Ino) threw Tenten in.

"ahhh!" Tenten yelled raising to the surface.

"I could have drowned." Tenten yelled.

"We couldn't think of any other way to wake you." Ino said smiling.

"Why do I have you guys as friends?" Tenten asked.

"Because you love us scaring you." Ino said.

"I'm going to kill you." Tenten yelled pulling Ino into the water and Dunking her.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Leave me alone." Ino yelled luckily Sakura and Hinata were there to hold Tenten back.

"Even." Ino said.

"Even." Tenten said her friends realesing her. She quickly hit Ino in the head.

"Baka." Tenten said as Ino slowly drifted to the bottom. Ino quickly surfaced screaming.

"I thought you said were even." Ino yelled.

"We are now." Tenten yelled.

"Can we stop fighting please?" Hinata asked.

"Fine." Tenten said splashing Hinata who quickly ducked and she ended up spleashin Neji.

"Hey what was that." Neji yelled quickly splashing Tenten but she ducked and he splashed Ino.

Ino tried to splash him but hit Sasuke and he tried to splash Ino but splashed Sakura. Sakura tried to splash him but splashed Naruto who splashed Shikamaru by accident. Needless to say they were all splashing each other and laughing.

"That was fun Naruto said swimming towards Hinata but was stopped by Neji who threw him into the water.

"What was that?" Naruto yelled.

"I told you already." Neji yelled angryly.

"I have an Idea for what would be realy fun." Hinata said smiling evily.

"Horror Movie!. Tomorrow night at 8:00 bring your sleeping bags. It will be so much fun." Hinata yelled.

"That does sound like fun okay." Neji said.

"What will we do meanwhile?" Naruto asked.

"I guess we could go to the mall then come back and go home or sometihng." Hinata said thinking.

"Then lets go." Naruto said.

"Let me call my Limo driver." Hinata said pulling out her cellphone.

"Ha. Iruka sensi can you pick us up." Hinata said on her cell phone.

"My former Sensi." Is your Limo driver.

"Ya. He need an extra job to pay for all the ramen some one bought in his name.

"Ohhhh." Naruto said sinking down.

They sat around and waited until the Limo was there and got in.

Ino sat next to Shikamaru, Sakura sat next to Sasuke, Neji sat next to Tenten who fainted but Hinata quickly woke up, and Hinata sat next to Naruto.

"I haven't seen you before." Hinata said to Naruto.

"I'm Naruto Uzamki and I'm going to be Hokaga." Naruto shouted punching the air.

"I'm Hinata and I'm the Hier to the Hyaga clan." Hinata said smiling.

"So. How long have you been friends with Neji?" Hinata asked.

"That was the best day ever. We Were 5." Naruto said.

-----------------------------------------Flash Back-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke why isn't any one going near that blonde haired kid?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know my parents just told me not to be bothered with him." Sasuke said turning to Neji.

"It doesn't make sense. Theres nothing wrong with him, let's go talk to him." Neji said walking over to the Blonde kid .

"Hey. I'm Neji." Neji said introducing himself to the blonde kid.

"Your not going to make fun of me our ignore me like everyone else." The blonde said tears in his eyes.

"We don't care what others are saying about you." Neji said the blonde wipping away tears.

"You really mean it?" The Blonde asked.

"Ya. WE really mean it, I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said leaning against the the swing set.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara." Shikamrau said.

"I'm Neji Hyaga and you are?" Neji asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzamki and I'm going to be Hokaga. Then every one will notice me and respect me." Naruto yelled punching the air.

-------------------------------------------------------End Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------------

"Thats what happened. How did you meey your friends?" Naruto Asked.

"I rember we were 5 to." Hinata said.

---------------------------------------------------Begin Flash Back--------------------------------------------------------------

"Have a good day at school Hinata." Hiashi said.

"Yes Daddy." Hinata said smiling.

Hinata walked over to a group of people and they started making fun of her.

"He freak for eyes. What are YOU doing in the cool kids class." One of the older boys yelled followed by a wave of insults.

"Wh...Wh... Why ... are You being so mean to me." Hinata yelled crying.

"Don't cry. Huyagaas don't cry." Hinata said to herself as she ran to a corner in the room and began to cry.

A girl with Pink hair started walking towards her and smiled.

"Why are you crying?" The pink headed girl asked.

"Th...Those... Gu..Guys were really mean to me." Hinata said crying.

"They were." Sakura said cracking her knuckles.

"Ino, Tenten come here." The pink headed girl yelled.

"Ya Sakura." Ino said.

"This is Ino and this is Tenten. I'm Sakura." Sakura said intoducing them.

"I..I'm Hi...Hinata." Hinata said her tears stopping.

"Ok gang those guys over there were mean and made Hinata cry let's teach them a lesson. No one messes with our frineds." Sakura yelled.

"You want me to be your friend." Hinata said suprised.

"Of course." Sakura said smiling.

"No let's go." Tenten said cracking her knuckles and helping Hinata to her feet.

They walked over to the groupd of people.

"I heard you were making fun of my friend Hinata." Ino said cracking her knuckles.

"Ya so what." The boy said his dog barking at her.

"This is what." Ino said punching him in the face.

"DON'T ever make fun of my friend again." Tenten said punching the kid in the stomach.

"Baka!" Sakura yelled punching him so hard he flew out the window.

---------------------------------------End of Flash Back-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They helped my get over my shyness and have been my friend sense then." Hinata said smiling.

"Wow. It seems like they would kill for you." Naruto said smiling.

"They would Hinata said gigling.

"Were here." Iruka yelled.

They got out and bumbed into a boy wearing a hody his dog inside barking.

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh

Mystery charcter what will happen. Is this Hinata's tormenter.


	3. The mall and encounters

**I've thought of the most devoice twist but I'm open to suggestion but email them unless there paring. Right know parings are: NarutoxHinata (Duh) SakuraxSasuke, NejixTenten, and ShikamrauxIno. ENJOY!**

"Get out of my way ya freak!" The boy yelled shoving Hinata.

"Your gona pay for that." Naruto yelled and punched the guy before Neji could. Naruto continued to beat him up until Temari came out of now were and hit Naruto in the back.

"No one messes with my friend." Hinata yelled activating her Bykugan and attacking Temari who ran away in tears.

Kiba just laid there in pain as they walked past or in Naruto and Neji's case on him. They walked in and were at the food court. People every where and the smell of Japanese food filled the air carrying Naruto to the Ramen stand. The next thing they knew Naruto had roughly 20 bowls and had bought one for Hinata.

"Thanks." Hinata said giggling.

"OK she has Ramen what about us." The angry group said but in the end they just stole his Ramen and laughed as he cried.

"My beautiful Ramen I never got to taste you. There will never be another bowl like you." Naruto cried but the ramen lady came by with a bowl of ramen and he forgot the other bowl and started eating and the other bowls until the check came.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! 50 dollars!" Naruto yelled.

He continued to complained until the guys paid 10 each except for Naruto he paid 20.

"Were do you want to go Hinata." Naruto said smiling.

"I want to go to the arcade." Hinata said her friends stared at her their mouths on the floor.

"What but I want to go and get some chlothes." Ino said crying.

"Fine how about we split up." Hinata said smiling.  
"Okay." Ino yelled grabbing Shikamaru by the collar and running of to the nearest dress shop.

"Trouble-som woman." Shikamaru yelled recieving a blow to the head by Ino.

"Tenten you want to go to the sports shop?" Neji asked Tenten who almost I reapeat almost fainted (Finally she doesn't faint).

"Sure." Tenten said smiling.

"Sasuke you want to go and see a movie." Sakura asked Sasuke who just nodded and the walked off.

"Let's go Hinata." Naruto said smiling.

"I never would have met you if you hadn't come when you did." Hinata said in a whisper.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused.

"You grew up and live in a diffrent world than me. My father would do everything in his power to keep us from metting." HInata said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because he doesn't want me to accoite with those who grew up and live like you but I don't really care." Hinata said.

"I'm glad I met you though your a really cool person." Naruto sadi flashing a gaint smile.

"I...I...I'm...gl...glad...to (Crap I'm doing it again this only happens when I'm really nervouse." Hinata sturted a gaint blush crossing her cheecks..

"Were here." Naruto said snapping Hinata bak to relity.

"Let's play that." Hinata said pionting to a Tekken game.

"Ok." Naruto said going over to it.

"Well, well look at who thinks they are worther of Tekken." Temari said pionting to the machine.

"What makes you think you are Hinata." Yelled back.

"I know how to play the game. I'm the champ and I decide who plays it." Temari said crossing her arms.

"Then A. Every one here is weak at this game or B. Your ugly face scared them off." Hinata yelled.

"I challenge you to a duel." Temari yelled.

"Temari this isn't Yu-Gi-Oh so take the wig off." Kiba yelled from the back ground.

"Let us fiight." Temari yelled taking the wig off.

They both put a quarter in and began. Hinata chose to use Nina and Temari chose Anna.

"I hope you even know how to use her you pathetic excuse of a ..." Hinata yelled.

"Hinata are you ok." Naruto asked.

"Yes I'm just very competitive." HInata said fiddling with her fingers.

"Let's start already." Temari yelled punching the machine.

"Temari wrong one. That was pacman." Kiba said dumb struck.

The game finaly cut on and they started fighting, it looked like Temari would win thanks to her countinus flurry of kicks and punches but Hinata pulled out a few strong techniqs and was back in the lead. Temari tried to do her strongest move but Hinata stopped her with a single punch and they countinued to fight until.

"Kiba shut up this is not a cartoon. We don't need a Narraitor." Naruto yelled. (Kiba puts away michro phone)

Finally the game was decided when Hinata punched Temari's person in the face followed by a gut busting punch.

"Hinata is the winner. You heard it folks." Kiba yelled.

"That's it." Temari yelled pulling out her fan and waving it, knokcing Kiba into a wall.

They began to yell at each other until Akamaru jumpeed on Temari who freaked out because it started to pee on her.

"Get this DAMN DOG of me!" Temari yelled trying to throw the dog off but it just clung to her.

"Let's leave before something else stupid happens." Naruto said leading Hinata outside.

------------------------------------------Neji and Tenten------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally we made it to the sports shop." Neji said turning around to see that Tenten had fainted.

"She must have fainted when I grabbed her hand so we wouldn't get lost in the sea of fan girls." Neji said to himself.

Neji shook her for a few minutes and she finally came to but passed out again when she saw Neji was touching her.

"Will you stop fainting!" Neji screamed but luckily she couldn't hear him.

She finaly got up but didn't faint instead she yelled. "You asshole what are you doing here."

"Not you." The boy screamed.  
"Whats going on?" Neji asked very cofused.

"Dosu you will pay." Tenten yelled pulling out a boozoka.

"What the hell is wrong with you." Dosu yelled running away.

"No one, I reapet no one says girls can't play sports and lives to tell the tale." Tenten yelled firing it at Dosu who barely dodged it but his partners weren't as luckily they were covered in dirt and flames but they were near the fountain of youth.

"Ya the fountain of youthfulness." Gai sensei said appering from no where.

"Ya youthfull." Lee said appering next to him.

"Damn you and your youthfullness. You son of a bitch you've got me doing it, Die." Tenten yelled firing at them and blowing them through the roof.

"What youthfullness." Gai said smiling.

"Shut up thanks to you I was just hit with a missle." Lee yelled taking off his wig.

"That's not youth full." Gai said crying.

"Shut up." Lee yelled punching Gai in the mouth.

"My preciose denchers I'll save you." Gai sensia yelled.

"What just happened?" Neji asked.

"Well I just shoot a ..." Tenten said but Neji inturepted.

"I know what happened but why." Neji said.

"Don't move Daso." Tenten yelled firing another missle.

It hit this time and he flew threw the roof.

"Well you be my new youthfull sidekick." Gai sensie tears in his eye Lee's wig in his hand.

"Get away from me." Dasu yelled.

"Please you will be very youthfull." Gai said hugging him and a rock apperead, waves crashing and shining teeth.

"I don't like to see men hug." Kakashi said appering from no where and pushing them apart.

-----------------------------------------------------Sakura and Sasuke--------------------------------------------------------------

They dediced to see the movie Pirates of the Carribean two. They got in and Sasuke yelled. "Damn you I will kill."

**Who could it be. Took long because I was trying to decide what happened not out of laziness. Enjoy and Review**.

**Gai sensi: It's youthfull to review isn't Darklordforever.**

**Darklord: Yes it's now stop hugging me before I call Kakashi.**

**Gai: You wouldn't**

**Darklord: Kakashi!**

**Kakashi: I told you I hate when men hug.**

**Kakashi punches Gai and Gai's teeth fly of into the horizion.**


	4. Notice

Notice: I'm redoing a majority of my stories. So be prepared to see chapters disappear. A fresh start so don't expect to reread the same things. I'm completely redoing all of my stories and I'm hoping to even do new and interesting twist. Please be patient promise I'll be more consistent than years previous.


End file.
